Line cards and fabric cards are well known components in carrier routing systems and computer servers for example. Carrier routing systems are typically modular in design and enable service providers to deliver data, voice, and video services over a scalable IP Next-Generation Network infrastructure. Two principal components are line cards and fabric cards that are interconnected. Line cards provide multiple tasks such as digital to analog conversion and analog to digital conversion of voice, data transfer using HTML protocols and numerous other functions well known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
Fabric cards connect the line cards with other electronic systems and act as an input and output device to avoid data collisions. An array of fabric cards and line cards are connected together to form an assembly of electronic components in a typical server and the electronic assembly is typically positioned in an enclosure. The enclosure must be cooled due to heat generated by the electronics on board the cards. Typically, cooling is accomplished through air circulated by fans through the enclosure. Prior art attempts to provide interconnectivity utilize a solid printed circuit board typically mounted in a rear of an enclosure that provides ports for connecting the line cards and ports for connecting the fabric cards and electrical pathways between the ports printed on the board with conducting material. The solid PCBs have a few drawbacks including requiring a substantial amount of space in the enclosure and serving as a barrier to cooling air circulation.
A device is disclosed for connecting and supporting line cards and fabric cards utilizing much less space than the PCBs currently being used and allowing for the circulation of cooling air through the device.